Darker Bloom
by sabbs123
Summary: Bloom was raised in the magical world by a witch family. Once she was old enough they sent her to Cloud Tower where she became a ward of the school. So what happens when she has weird dreams involving a baby and the three Ancestral Witches? Who will stay by her side as her world is twisted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random drabble I'm posting. Have fun. Tell me what you think. Updating will be sporadic if at all. Unless I have encouragement. Then I will force myself into writing for you dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: Ownership=Still nothing.**

The sky blurred in darkness as the Ancestral Witches descended upon the planet. Inside the palace a little baby was being taken away. She was to be taken away to another planet and hidden from the people who would take her power. The power of the Dragon Fire. The most powerful force in all dimensions.

As the nymph Daphne sent the baby through a portal she was struck down. Destroying the last of the princess' protectors and family. Then as the Ancestral Witches struck again, this time at the baby, the portal glitched from the magic. Sending the baby off course.

'You can't run forever little fairy.' The Ancestral Witches hissed

Then Bloom woke up. Glancing around her Cloud Tower dorm room, she saw everything was fine. She'd been having that dream several times now. The scary part was that she thought the baby was her. But she was raised to be a witch by her adoptive family. When they found her sixteen years ago they took her in. Though now she was a child of the school.

Now she was at Cloud Tower School for Witches. Headmistress Griffin had become like a grandmother to her. Always keeping an eye on the girl and making sure she kept up her grades. She had made a friend in her roommate Bunny. Yet if she was a fairy, she would have to leave her home. And risk losing Bunny and Headmistress Griffin.

"Come on Bloom! We're going shopping today." Bunny called from her side of the room

Bloom reluctantly crawled out of bed and towards her wardrobe. She pulled out her red long sleeve, black jeans, black sweater, and black knee high boots. After getting dressed she grabbed her orange bag and threw in her phone and credit cards. Then picked up her sleeping blue bunny Kiko and put him in the bag as well.

"Let's go." Bloom said turning to Bunny who wore a yellow tank top, khaki shorts, and yellow sandals

"There's a sale at Aberzombie and Witch today. Let's go before the others snag all the good stuff." Bunny chirped

•••

Bloom and Bunny were walking down the streets Magix when they saw the Trix messing with some freshmen fairies and heroes. Deciding to get them back from when the Trix tried to get them expelled the pair helped. Bunny sent a small hex at the glacier being thrown at the fairies and heroes. Then Bloom threw a fire ball at it, the effects being enhanced by the hex. Bunny was a hex witch while Bloom was a fire. Though they both dabbled in lesser categories like simple spells.

"What the hell freshmen!" Icy screeched

"Sorry Ike. But you messed with us first. So if we get to ruin your day then I don't see any problem." Bloom smirked

"You're such a goody two shoes." Darcy grumbled

"Why does everyone have to ruin our fun?" Stormy whined

"Let's get out of here sisters." Icy said before storming

"Bye Ike, Darth, Corn!" Bloom called after them

"I think those are the best nick names anyone's come up with for them yet." Bunny giggled

"Thanks for the assist and all. But you're freshmen witches and we outnumber you." The blonde fairy said

"They think they can take us." Bunny laughed

"How'd you come up with those nick names?" The maroon haired hero asked snickering

"Riven!" The blonde fairy shrieked

"Don't converse with the enemy." The black haired fairy scolded

Riven, the maroon haired hero, shrugged it off. Obviously not caring what the others thought.

'He's pretty cute. For a hero I mean.' Bloom thought

"Look dearies. If you really want to get your butts kicked can it wait? We've got a sale at Aberzombie and Witch to get to. And my dear friend here will hex me into oblivion if I make her miss another sale." Bloom said boredly

Kiko chose that moment to jump out of Bloom's bag. He hopped out of the bag and landed on Stella's foot. Who then screamed causing everyone to laugh. The brunette fairy carefully picked up Kiko and tickled his belly.

"Are you hungry little bunny?" The brunette fairy asked sweetly

Kiko nodded and the fairy smiled kindly. She wiggled her fingers over the flower pot near her and magic fell from her fingers. Then several carrots sprouted from the pot. Which she then gave to Kiko.

"Thanks. Normally he behaves better. I'm sorry." Bloom said

"It's alright. He's adorable. What's his name?" The fairy asked

"His name is Kiko. He followed me back to Cloud Tower one day after a...project." Bloom explained

"Logically speaking rabbit's aren't blue." The purple haired fairy said

"Where'd you find him?" The orange haired hero asked

"We can't tell you that. Otherwise, we'd have to kill you." Bunny smirked

"What makes you think you could do that?" Riven scoffed

"Cute. You think we can't." Bloom giggled

"Let's go Dragon. We're gonna miss the sale." Bunny insisted

"Okay. Kiko come on. Maybe you can see your new friend later." Bloom said

"My name's Flora by the way." Flora, the brunette fairy, said

"I'm Bloom. And thanks again." Bloom said

"Don't worry about it sweetie. He's an adorable bunny. And you helped us first." Flora said handing Kiko to Bloom

Kiko ran up Bloom's arm and perched on her shoulder. Then Bloom and Bunny walked off. Leaving the freshmen fairies and heroes to wonder why the two witches had been so nice to them. Yet Riven and Sky, the blonde hero, to glance after the fire headed witch.

•••

"So. The heroes were cute." Bunny said

"I suppose. For heroes." Bloom said nonchalantly

"Mhm." Bunny hummed

"What?" Bloom asked

"Nothing. You just seemed to take a slight interest in that Riven one." Bunny said

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bunny." Bloom insisted

"Of course you don't. You don't even realize what you do. It's just natural. You make people all around you automatically adore you. Yet you barely realize it." Bunny insisted

"Sure Bunny. Whatever you want to think." Bloom said

•••

"Why do you think they were being so nice? They have to be up to something." Stella, the blonde fairy, ranted

"Totally. There was something about that Bloom girl." Musa, the black haired fairy, agreed

"They seemed nice. Maybe they just really don't like the Trix." Riven said

"I agree with Riven. They were too sweet to be horribly evil." Flora said

"Well they were pretty hot. You know, for witches." Sky said

"Sky! They're evil!" Stella squeaked

"They seemed to be genuinely kind. Normally you can tell that they're cruel. They seemed to have kindness on the inside, just trained in dark magic." Tecna argued

"I'm with Tecna. They didn't really insult us once. It was more like friendly joking." Timmy said

"Fine. We won't beat them up if that's what you think." Stella grumbled

"Aw don't worry Stells. They're Cloud Tower. They won't steal me from you." Brandon, the brunette hero, said

"That's not what I'm worried about in the least." Stella insisted

•••

"Bloom! We have to go! Curfew's soon! We have to catch the last bus!" Bunny yelled across the store

The pair of girls paid for their last purchases and then ran. As they dashed towards the bus station, Bunny was suddenly grateful Bloom had dragged her into the forest so many times. Bloom liked to explore in the forest learning about creatures, plants, and new spells. And Bunny, like a good roommate went with her. Yet they seemed to end up running away from things a lot. Normally it was Bunny or Kiko's fault. Either way the girls could be track stars.

They made it to the bus just as the last passenger got on. They had made it just in time. Now they would have enough time to run up the path to Cloud Tower. And not have to beg the Black Ocean night guard to let them in without telling. Not that they'd ever had to. They always made it back right before curfew. Bloom had it down to a science. Where she could almost be late but make it right in time.

•••

"And in five...four...three...two...one!" Bloom said as they crossed the threshold. They made it across right before the barrier was raised. It was designed to protect Cloud Tower and it's students from any outside threats. And also kept the students inside. Only Headmistress Griffin knew the enchantment. That way no one could get out or leave them defenseless.

"How do you always know?" Bunny asked

"I memorized the times. I was really bored the other day." Bloom explained

"You're so weird. But that's why we're roomies." Bunny said

•••

"You don't think Riven likes that witch girl, do you?" Musa asked as the girls lounged about their living room at Alfea

"Who knows. Besides, he's so mean. I don't understand why you like him." Tecna said

"He's cute." Musa said

"Well he seems like he could be nice. He probably just doesn't want people to abandon him." Flora mused

"And how would you know?" Musa asked accusingly

"You know Flora. She can read people or something." Stella said simply

"Still, find your own boy." Musa growled

"I wouldn't steal him from you. Though if he likes someone else, there isn't much you can do." Flora said

"Well I'll just have to get him to like me." Musa decided

•••

"Headmistress Griffin?" Bloom asked poking her head in the door of the Headmistress' office

"Come in Bloom. What's wrong?" Griffin asked

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. The scary part is that I think it's me in the dreams. But I don't want it to be. If it was...I'd have to leave." Bloom explained

"Why don't we take a look at these dreams my little dragon?" Griffin asked

•••

After Griffin looked through the dreams with Bloom, she came to a grave conclusion. Bloom was indeed the baby in the dream, and she was a fairy. This meant she would have to leave Cloud Tower. Though Griffin would do anything to keep in touch with her. She viewed the girl as a granddaughter and loved her as one.

She knew Faragonda would keep Bloom safe from any threats to her power. And so would Cloud Tower. The tower was alive and seemed to have taken a liking to the girl as well, everyone always did. She seemed to pull people into her service without realizing it. Then add in the fact that she was the most powerful creature in existence and she could probably rule the dimension along with several others.

"It's true isn't it? I'm not really a witch." Bloom cried

"No my dear. You're a fairy. But you're still trained in the magic of a witch. Therefore you must have had one somewhere along your line. You're still my little witch. But now you must go to Alfea. Faragonda will protect you from any threats to you and your power. And so will I. Don't worry my little Bloom. You'll always have people to protect you." Griffin said hugging the girl

•••

Bloom stood in front of the gates to Alfea. Griffin had sent her to pack immediately. Saying that they couldn't waste any time and she needed to be somewhere safe. So she packed everything up and left a note for Bunny. Then teleported to the gates of Alfea, where she was now standing.

Then a lady with short brown hair, glasses, an old fashioned smock, and a clipboard came storming towards the gate. As she opened the gate Bloom stood straighter, knowing this was Grizelda. The second in command of Alfea School For Fairies.

"Hello Madame Grizelda. I'm here to speak to Headmistress Faragonda. Headmistress Griffin sent me. I apologize for the late hour, but it's an emergency." Bloom said kindly

"Okay child. Come along." Grizelda said, her face softening slightly as she took in the exhausted child

"Thank you Madame Grizelda." Bloom said nodding her head and picking up her suitcase

•••

"Headmistress Faragonda." Bloom said bowing her head

"Hello dear. What brings you to my school so late?" Faragonda asked

"Headmistress Griffin sent me. She said I'd be safer here and you'd be more able to help me." Bloom explained

"Why couldn't she help you? Aren't you a witch?" Faragonda asked

"I thought I was. But according to the memories and Headmistress Griffin's knowledge, I'm a fairy. She sent me here to learn how to use my power. Though she thinks I had a witch somewhere along my line since I am still able to work dark magic." Bloom explained

"I see. Did she send a letter with you?" Faragonda asked

"Yes. I almost forgot it. I'm so sorry. Here it is." Bloom said handing over a black envelope

"Alright. Well let's get you to bed dear. We can talk more in the morning. Grizelda could you please show her to one of the dorms?" Faragonda asked

"Which one Headmistress?" Grizelda asked

"Put her with Flora. There's an extra bed there and she's a nice girl." Faragonda decided

"I think I met Flora today. She's a nature fairy and has honey bangs, caramel hair, and calls people sweetie." Bloom said sleepily

"Yes. She'll be able to help you find your way around the school. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it soon. You can unpack tomorrow, you should sleep tonight." Faragonda said

"Okay. Thank you Headmistress Faragonda." Bloom said

•••

The next morning Flora woke up to find Bloom sleeping in the extra bed in her room with Kiko curled up in the crook of her knee. Flora carefully got ready and left the pair to sleep peacefully. Though she would have to fend off Tecna, Musa, and Stella. Yet it would be worth it, even asleep Bloom looked like she had been through a lot.

"Flora!" Stella yelled

"Be quiet. Someone's still sleeping." Flora cautioned carefully opening the door to her and Bloom's room to see Bloom still sound asleep

"Who?" Musa asked

"Our new roommate. She looks like she's been through a lot. So we need to let her sleep. Besides, Stella's shrieking didn't wake her up. That means she really needs sleep." Flora insisted

"Of course Flora. If you think that would be best for her. Let's go to breakfast." Tecna said

"Hello girls. I trust you met your new roommate Flora?" Grizelda asked

"Yes Miss Grizelda. She's asleep though and I thought it best to let her. She looks like she's been through a lot." Flora said

"The poor child has. Don't worry, she should be fine as soon as she wakes up. Just be nice to her. The transition will be hard enough as it is." Grizelda said then left the room

"Okay. I have to see who it is now." Stella announced

"No. At least wait until she wakes up. She's exhausted Stella. She didn't even unpack." Flora said

"I agree with Flora. Awakening the girl now would result in less than likely chances of becoming friends with her. We should check back after breakfast and bring her something. If even Grizelda is worried then it must be something drastic." Tecna agreed

"Come on. Let's just go eat. I'm hungry." Musa complained

•••

Bloom woke up a half hour later to a still empty dorm. She got dressed in her normal outfit(black sweater, red long sleeve, black jeans, black knee high boots, orange bag; others wear normal outfits for season one). Then she grabbed Kiko and headed for Faragonda's office after unpacking.

"Hello? Headmistress Faragonda? Madame Grizelda?" Bloom asked uncertainly

"Come in dear. We were just talking about you." Faragonda said

Bloom opened the door more to see Griffin and the headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin, there. They were actually there in the office. Bloom hesitated in the doorway. Then Griffin stood and opened her arms slightly. Bloom raced across the room and hugged Griffin. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. The others just watched in awe. A child, a fairy no less, had been able to break Griffin's shell.

"Sorry Headmistress Griffin." Bloom said pulling back and hanging her head

"It's alright my little dragon. I sent you away only last night yet it seems far too long. At least I knew where you were in Cloud Tower. I didn't know if you had made it here safe." Griffin said

"I'm sorry Headmistress Griffin. I was going to call you. I just fell asleep before I could." Bloom said sheepishly

"It's quite alright. From what Faragonda told me you were half dead when you came to her." Griffin assured the girl

"You must be the famous Bloom." Saladin said

"Yes Headmaster Saladin. Though if I may ask, how do you know of me?" Bloom asked

"You're practically Griffin's granddaughter. Plus, you seem to have quite the effect on my students and those at Black Ocean." Saladin said

"Why isn't Arthur here?" Faragonda asked

"They only see it fit to intervene when they are directly involved. They only patrol the Tower because it's tradition. They refuse to be associated with the schools of Magix or fight any battles. Most people forget about them anyway." Griffin explained

"Ah. Well then, I suppose we can begin our talk with Bloom." Faragonda said

"Yes. Come and sit with us my little witch." Griffin said

"Yes Headmistress Griffin." Bloom said sitting between Griffin and Saladin

"Bloom, we wanted you to know that you will have the full support of all three headmasters along with the teachers. We will do our best to teach you in any form possible to make sure that no matter what situation you are protected." Faragonda said

"Pardon my asking, but why are you all doing this for me? I'm nothing special." Bloom asked

"But you are child. We believe you have a great power within you. And therefore we need to make sure you can wield it wisely and keep it from the hands of those who wouldn't. And if we are wrong, you are still a fairy who can use witch magic. Creatures like that are rare and very powerful." Saladin said

"There's a high chance that many people will seek to harm you. We just want to make sure you have the best chance you can to defeat them." Griffin said

"Are you willing to work on these skills? It will take a great deal of work. Adding on extra classes to those required of you." Faragonda warned

"Of course. Though, I've never used fairy magic before. How am I supposed to catch up?" Bloom asked

"Don't worry dear. Griffin said you took to witch magic easily. That should be the same with fairy magic as it is a part of you." Faragonda reassured

"Thank you. When do I begin classes?" Bloom asked

"You'll begin regular classes tomorrow. We'll let you get used to your new classes first. Then we'll slowly add in more classes to help you. And I hope you keep up your expeditions. They'll be good for your endurance." Griffin said

"Of course Headmistress Griffin. Thank you all for this opportunity. I hope I don't let you down." Bloom said

"I don't think you ever could my little dragon." Griffin said

•••

Bloom stayed hidden the rest of the day. She didn't want to have to face her roommates. Knowing whoever they were would freak over a witch being there. She stayed in the library mostly. Making quick friends with the librarian. She was able to practice some of the simpler spells and easily learned them. After those small successes she hoped that the rest would come to her as well.

The other place she hid was the kitchen. There she made friends with Chef Sfoglia. He was loud and didn't like people messing around in his kitchen. Though once she explained her predicament and that she couldn't cook, she became welcome anytime. He taught her some basic things so she could survive on her own cooking skills. And she helped him prepare lunch. Then he sent her to eat in the dining hall after everyone had left. Promising she could help him with dinner.

Eventually she ended up back in her dorm once everyone was asleep. She felt bad for not trying to talk with Flora at least. But she didn't want to deal with other people. She felt like Flora at least would understand and be nice. Bloom slipped on her pajamas of skull and cross bone fuzzy pants along with a baggy long sleeve. Then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

•••

Flora woke up to see Bloom running around their room, getting ready for classes. Realizing what time it was Flora began her own mad dash. Then once both girls were ready they turned to each other. Preparing for the inevitable meeting.

"Hi. I'm Bloom. We met in Magix? I'm your new roommate." Bloom said shyly

"I'm Flora. It's nice to see you again. Though I thought you were a freshmen witch." Flora said

"I was. I'm actually a fairy. So Headmistress Griffin transferred me. Headmistress Faragonda said that I'm supposed to start classes today. I just have no idea where any of them are." Bloom admitted

"Okay. I'll help you out if you want." Flora offered

"Please. I have no idea where I'm going." Bloom said

"Don't worry about it. Now come on sweetie. You're going to have to face them eventually." Flora said heading towards the door to the living room

•••

Stella, Musa, and Tecna froze as Bloom and Flora walked out of their room. They slowly turned to look at them. Then Stella and Musa seemed to turn slightly red from anger. Tecna was just waiting for an explanation.

"Hi. I'm Bloom. Your new roommate." Bloom said quietly

"This is an outrage! You're a witch! What are you even doing here?" Stella ranted

"You're here to try and ruin us all! And steal my boyfriend." Musa ranted along with Stella

"Why are you here?" Tecna asked ignoring the rants

"Somehow I'm a fairy. Headmistress Griffin had me transferred here so I wouldn't be harmed by the other students at Cloud Tower. Headmistress Faragonda said I would start classes today." Bloom explained

"Okay. You seem nice enough. Want to come to Magix with us after classes?" Tecna offered

"I don't know. Those two don't seem too happy with my mere existence. Maybe we can hang out a little in Magix. I'm planning on heading there anyway." Bloom said

"That'll be fun. Now let's go sweeties. Don't want to be late for breakfast." Flora said

•••

Bloom was sitting on the bus to Magix. She had shrunk her school books after class immediately. Then ran for the first bus to town. It had been the same in every class. People freaking out over her being a witch who was actually a fairy. Flora and Tecna seemed to be the only people okay with it, other than the teachers of course. Now she was just grateful to be able to go somewhere where people could care less what kind of magic she used.

As the bus stopped in Magix, Bloom got off with the other people. Once off she headed towards the little cafe she had found one day. It was a little hole in the wall place. Though they never seemed to have a shortage of customers. Once she got there she breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

She gently pushed open the door and was greeted by the smell of chocolate and coffee. There was a slight jingle of a bell and Alice looked up from her book. Alice was the owner and main cashier of Something Sweet. She ran the place along with her husband the baker and chef, Jacques. They also had several younger employees to help them out. Bloom worked there sometimes as well.

"Hey Flame. Jacques, we need a Dragon. Make it a double." Alice called into the back of the shop

"Hey Alice." Bloom greeted

"Come and tell Cocoa what's wrong." Cocoa, a waitress, cooed

"Hey Cocoa. And nothing except for everything. Why does life have to be so screwy?" Bloom asked as she slumped in one of the little booths

"It's life. Wouldn't work right otherwise. What happened Flame?" Jacques asked as he brought out hot chocolate and brownies

"I learned everything I knew was wrong. I'm a fairy." Bloom explained

"What's wrong with being a fairy?" Alice asked

"Nothing. It's just after thinking I was a witch for my whole life...then all of a sudden learning that I'm actually a fairy. It's hard to take in." Bloom explained

"You poor thing. And this all happened last night. Well, now you're an Alfea fairy. And you can easily date those Red Fountain boys." Cocoa said

You just don't get it do you? I was raised to be a witch. I was raised to hate anything remotely related to fairies. Now I'm dropped into their world where they hate me and I'm not too fond of them either." Bloom said

"Bloom. I have three words for you. Red. Fountain. Boys." Cocoa insisted

"Someone talking about us?" Sky asked as the heroes and fairies came in(Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna)

"Hi sweetie. Didn't know you came here." Flora said

"Yeah. This is my favorite place in Magix." Bloom said

"So we have another chocoholic in our midst." Sky teased

"Did we tell you what happened? Bloom is our new roommate. She's actually a fairy." Tecna said

"How is a witch actually a fairy?" Timmy asked

"Headmistress Griffin thinks I had a witch somewhere along my line. That's how I got into Cloud Tower." Bloom explained

"Wouldn't your parents know?" Stella asked

At this question Alice, Jacques, and Cocoa all noticeably jumped. Their spines straightening. Bloom jerked her head to look at Stella, a glare set on her face with fire practically dancing behind her eyes.

"Bloom, calm down." Alice said

"I'll be back." Bloom said storming out of the cafe

"That was a mistake. You never ask her about her family." Cocoa said

"At least there was no blood this time. Blood is so hard to get out of the walls." Jacques said

"Blood?" Musa asked

"She nearly tore apart the last person who talked about her family. It's an extremely sensitive subject. If she deems you trustworthy enough, maybe she'll tell you." Cocoa said solemnly

"Well that's no reason to look like she was about to murder me." Stella whined

"She was planning on it. But she always stops herself. When they're right on the brink of death." Alice said

"The poor thing. She's had a rough day. People weren't being very nice to her. She's going to Alfea now, yet they still treat her like a witch." Flora said sadly

"She'll be fine soon. People never bothered her much." Jacques said

•••

'Why does this always happen? Why can no one ever leave it alone? And then if I tell them, they always pity me. The only people who didn't were Griffin, Bunny, Alice, Jacques, Cocoa, and now the Alfea teachers.' Bloom thought

She was just walking around the block the cafe was on. Trying to restrain herself from going in there and freaking out. Last time she did, it wasn't pretty. People had been speculating that she was really a toad or something.

•••

Eventually Bloom calmed down enough to go inside. The fairies and heroes were still there though. Flora and Tecna were sitting in the other side of her booth.

"Hi sweetie. We just wanted to say we're sorry Stella upset you." Flora said

"Yes. She shouldn't have asked a question like that when she barely knows you." Tecna added

"Thanks. I'm sorry for freaking out and leaving. It just doesn't go well when people talk about my family." Bloom said

"Don't worry about it. She shouldn't have asked it. Family is a fragile issue for her and me." Musa said coming over

"Thanks Musa." Bloom said

Then Stella ran across the room and glomped Bloom. She was crushing her and bawling her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was just worried you'd try to steal my Snookums." Stella cried

Bloom was just in total shock. She glanced at the other fairies who looked shocked as well. She guessed Stella wasn't big on apologies.

"Um...It's okay. I understand." Bloom said patting the sobbing girl's back

"I'm so sorry." Stella sobbed

Brandon came over and took Stella from Bloom.

"That doesn't happen a lot does it? Otherwise I might not be hanging out with you guys that often." Bloom said

"No. She's just a very emotional person. Don't worry about it. She's usually not that bad. Unless it's about shopping or fashion." Musa said sitting next to Bloom

•••

A few weeks passed and the girls became good friends. Forming the Winx Club. Bloom continued her special classes. Taking extra fairy classes with the Winx. Then taking witch lessons with Griffin. Along with taking hero lessons with Saladin and Codatorta. She had even been able to transform(standard season one transformations for all Winx).

Then came a field trip in Palladium's class to Black Mud Swamp. The students were all split up into groups and sent into the swamp. Left to find their own way through, without their magic.

The Winx girls were working their way through the swamp carefully. Bloom easily navigated them past several known dangers. Though the swamp was ever changing, the threats ever moving and many constantly adding. Then they heard an explosion and saw a Red Fountain ship crash.

"Oh no!" Stella shrieked

"What have those boys done now?" Bloom muttered to Musa who snickered

As the girls came upon the ship they saw the Specialists climbing out of the crashed ship. Where the holding cells were there was a blast mark. Though it was going inward, someone broke something out.

"Are you boys alright?" Flora asked

"Mostly. What are you girls doing out here?" Timmy asked

"Field trip for Palladium's class." Tecna answered

"So what were you carrying?" Musa asked

"Sorry, that's classified." Sky said

"Well something broke it out." Stella pointed out

"Either way it's none of your business." Riven said angrily

"Yeah, well we're making it our business. There's a whole class of freshmen fairies out there without magic." Bloom said annoyed

"Well then we'll take care of it." Brandon said

With that the boys walked off following the tracks of some creature. The Winx girls looked like they were about to murder them. Instead they just went in a different direction. Listening to the voice of nature as Palladium had told them to.

After about ten minutes they heard a scream. They all froze as they tried to process it. Bloom broke from her shock first, dropping her bag and running towards it. The other girls soon followed her.

"Bloom! What's going on?" Stella yelled

"I'd know that scream anywhere! It's Bunny!" Bloom called back

Bloom came upon a clearing and saw a flash of Bunny's blonde hair disappearing under the watery sludge. Without a second thought she dived in after her.

By then the other Winx girls and the heroes had made it to the clearing. Just in time to see Bloom disappear under the sludge. Sky moved to jump in but was held back by Riven.

"Give her a few minutes. If you jump in now you might knock her out." Riven said, truly worried about the girl

About five minutes later Bloom's head broke the surface. She was dragging Bunny with her. As she kicked towards the edge Brandon and Timmy pulled Bunny out. Then Riven and Sky pulled Bloom out. Bloom squeezed the water out of her hair as Flora gently shook Bunny awake.

"BUNNY! Get up! We have class in five!" Bloom yelled

Bunny jumped up and fell right back down. Then as she became aware of her surroundings she glared at Bloom.

"What was that for Flame?" Bunny groaned

"I had to make sure you were still alive. And Flora's shaking just wasn't working." Bloom smirked

"You're lucky we're friends." Bunny grumbled

"You mean we're still friends? Even with the whole fairy thing?" Bloom asked hopefully

"Of course. You're my best friend. Fairy, witch, or troll." Bunny said hugging Bloom

"Speaking of trolls. Which way did it go?" Bloom asked

"North. Probably towards the group of fairies I saw over there." Bunny said

"Thanks Bunny. Now you'd better get back to class. Tell Headmistress Griffin that something's up in the mud. She'll know what I mean." Bloom instructed

"Yes ma'am." Bunny grumbled

"Good. Now get going. Don't want detention again." Bloom said

"So. She a friend of yours?" Stella asked after Bunny had left

"Yep. My old roommate. She would come with me on my escapades." Bloom explained

•••

As the Winx and Specialists followed Bunny's directions they noticed the terrain was becoming more and more jungly. There was more trees and less swamp. Then chaos struck. They found the hunting troll the Specialists had been transporting. The problem part was, it was attacking another group of fairies from Palladium's class.

"Oh great. Now what's going to happen to the grading curve?" Stella whined

"Don't worry Stella. We're not going to let you flunk. You might want to move away from me." Bloom said picking up a rock

"What are you doing?" Tecna asked

"You'll see." Bloom smirked

"Come on. We have to trust Bloom." Flora said backing away

Bloom tossed her rock in the air. Then hefted it at the troll's head. As it connected, there was a loud crack. It stumbled a turn and tried to look for what had thrown the rock. It's vision was blurry and it could barely see Bloom.

"Hey ugly!" Bloom yelled

At that the troll charged towards her, roaring.

"Now would be a good time to step in!" Bloom yelled

Bloom ran as the troll came closer, swinging a tree as a club. Then the Specialists attacked it. Yet it still went after Bloom. Knocking the heroes out of the way. Then as the Winx attempted to hit it with rocks, it knocked them out of the way as well.

Eventually they were able to knock out the troll and restrain him. Much to Bloom's relief. The troll had hit her several times and she was exhausted from running.

"You know, you guys aren't that great at the whole hero thing." Bloom said tiredly

"We're in training." Sky said defensively

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked

"Yeah, the troll got you a few times. And you're just a fairy. Take away your magic and you crumble." Riven said

The girls all glared at him. From her spot on the grass, Bloom threw a stick at him. Hitting him square on the head. Bloom smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. Then fell back into the grass. Though something hit her back. She carefully touched and almost groaned when her fingers hit something wet. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her mostly dry long sleeve khaki shirt, putting it on over her black tee.

"What happened?" Riven asked

"Nothing. Just a little cold. Besides, we still have to find our class. And you never know what's in those trees." Bloom said nonchalantly

"Whatever. Just don't cry when you get hurt." Riven said

"And how would you know if I get hurt? You have to drop off ugly." Bloom countered it

"Because Stella will go on about when she talks to Brandon. And then he'll tell us." Timmy explained

"Okay. Let's try to find the class. I need a nap before my appointment." Bloom said to the Winx

"Yeah. A nap sounds like a good idea. All this outdoors stuff is tiring." Stella agreed

"Think of it as a shopping spree. If you can make it through those, you should be able to make it through this." Musa said

"Later boys." Flora said as she and Tecna walked off with the others

•••

Later once the girls had made it back to the class, and gotten an A, they went back to the school. Bloom had managed to clean her wound on her back. It was a long gash along her back, breaking open the skin. She tied a bandage around it and then took some medicine and a nap. Refusing to miss her extra lessons for anything.

•••

Bloom blocked as Codatorta tried to get a hit in. They were sparring with swords. And so far she had been able to keep her injury from being hit. Then her luck ran out, and her back was hit by his sword. Causing her to cringe from the pain. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened Dragon?" Codatorta asked

"Nothing. Just sore." Bloom insisted

"Then why is there blood seeping through the back of your shirt and on my sword?" Codatorta countered

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea," Bloom asked weakly and was answered with a glare, "I'll take that as a no. Okay, I might have gotten a small injury in the swamp today. It's nothing drastic. Just bleeding a little."

"You're lucky Ofelia agreed to come over here during your training sessions. Otherwise we'd have to wait for you to get back to Alfea." Codatorta said

•••

Bloom sat on the examining table as Ofelia gently prodded her back through her shirt. Wincing slightly from the pain and the knowledge that more blood was seeping through as she did it.

"What happened Dragon?" Ofelia asked

The teachers had taken to calling her Dragon. It kept her identity a secret from students spying on them. They didn't want to deal with people possibly spilling the secrets.

"The boys crashed in the swamp. The troll tried to drown my friend Bunny. Then I later threw a rock at the troll's head, called it ugly, and ran. The others tried to restrain it. It didn't work too well. Eventually they caught it and I hid the injury from them." Bloom said

"Codatorta, you'll have to leave the room. I need to examine the wound." Ofelia ordered

•••

Codatorta stood outside the infirmary, leaning on the door. Then Riven came down the hallway holding his arm.

"Hi sir. Is the nurse here?" Riven asked

"Not right now. What happened?" Codatorta asked

"Cut my arm during sword practice. The professor sent me here." Riven explained

"Ow! That's my skin you're pulling off!" Bloom hissed from inside the infirmary

"There's thorns stuck in it. You have the future as a healer." Ofelia said

"Who's that?" Riven asked

"A special project and their nurse." Codatorta explained gruffly

"Is it possible for you to take them out without ripping off half my skin?" Bloom grumbled

"Don't break Dragon. We still have training." Codatorta said

"No you don't. The healing factor must be examined. We have to check for any side effects. Can't have Dragon passing out in the middle of training." Ofelia argued

"Fine. But that doesn't give you any right to harm Dragon." Codatorta grumbled

"I'm fine. Except for you trying to ruin my back." Bloom insisted

"You won't be telling anyone about this. Dragon is supposed to be hidden from people." Codatorta said glaring at Riven

"Yes sir." Riven said

•••

Bloom was laying on her stomach on her bed. Her back was still somewhat raw and hurt. Leaving her to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Even though she felt just fine. Ofelia still ordered her to rest for until tomorrow. Then she could go back to her lessons. Her whole Saturday was filled with them.

Bloom had no idea what happened to the other Winx. She just knew she was bored enough to want to do homework.

•••

Bloom had spent her morning at Red Fountain. Now it was lunch time so she was hanging out with Saladin and Codatorta in Saladin's office. She was hanging out with them instead of risking being out on the campus. Then someone knocked on the door and came in. It was a boy about Bloom's age with black hair.

"Hello Uncle Saladin, Codatorta." The boy greeted

"Hello Helia. I didn't know you were coming to visit." Saladin said

"My parents sent me. They still want me to be a hero. They think that if they make me constantly visit I'll want to come back here." Helia explained

"Ah. Well this is Dragon. She's a student from a neighboring school and requested we teach her how to fight without her magic." Saladin explained

"It's an honor to meet you then Miss Dragon. It isn't often that Uncle allows outside students to train here. Much less under Codatorta and himself." Helia commended

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you. You're the pacifist hero with potential who turned art student. You would be in the same year as the Specialists if you had stayed. So you're about sixteen. Like the rest of them and the Winx. Except for Stella. She's got three-fourths of a year on us." Bloom said

"I suppose so. What did you do to get into so much trouble you have to eat in here?" Helia asked

"Nothing. The rest of the students don't know about me or my training. Well a few might, but none of them have ever seen me. And I'm only referred to as Dragon." Bloom explained

"Ah. So how good are you so far?" Helia asked

"Want to find out? It'll be sparring. Not actually fighting." Bloom smirked mischievously

"I suppose..." Helia said warily

"Great! Find a sword, some armour, and meet me at the gym in five!" Bloom called over her shoulder as she ran out of the room

"What did I just get myself into?" Helia asked

"You don't want to know." Codatorta said pityingly

•••

By the time Helia made it to the gym, Bloom was already there in armour and a helmet. Then Codatorta showed up. He opened the door and got rid of everyone else. Bloom didn't want anyone knowing she was getting special lessons.

Once they were allowed in the gym, Bloom was practically jumping out of her skin. She hadn't been able to spar with anyone other than Codatorta and Saladin. Plus Saladin had said even though his nephew was a pacifist, he was a fantastic hero.

•••

When Helia looked like he was about to collapse, Bloom decided that they should probably stop. She was just smiling as she took the exhausted boy back to his uncle.

"He should really come back here. I mean he tired so quickly. And then he'd be able to work with us." Bloom said

"Will you come back nephew?" Saladin asked

"Sure. She seems like she's going to need all the help she can get. Especially if she gets into as much trouble as she seems like." Helia agreed tiredly

"Good. Now I have to get to Potions with Zarathrusta. Later Saladin, Codatorta. Have a nice nap Helia." Bloom said skipping off

•••

In a few weeks the Trix attacked the Winx. Trying to get something called the Dragon Fire. This rang a bell for Bloom. It was the same thing from her dream with the nymph and the witches.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry. Major writer's block on all stories.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

A few days had passed since the Trix attacked them. Bloom had spent most of her free time trying to figure out what the Dragon Fire was. She knew it had to be something powerful to get the Trix's attention. She contemplated asking Faragonda or one of the other teachers for help. But she figured they wouldn't tell her anything. They seemed to be worried and watching her carefully ever since the Trix attacked the Winx.

Today was the Day of the Rose. A day when most people would go spend it with their parents. Musa had disappeared somewhere on the Alfea grounds. Flora and Tecna had gone home to their families. Now Bloom and Stella were sitting in the courtyard. They were debating over what to do. They could go to Magix and hang out at the festival. Or they could stay home and do nothing.

"Hey Bloom! Hi Stella!" Bunny called as she ran over to them

"Hey Bunny! What're you up to?" Bloom asked

"I came to drag you off to Magix. We're going to go and hang out at the festival, watch some races. And probably mock some people. Want to come Stella?" Bunny asked

Bunny had become friends with the Winx. They had gotten past the tension and would hang out sometimes. Bunny and Stella got along very well. They were both fashionistas and obsessed with shopping.

"Sure. We should see if any of the boys are still around. They might be in the races." Stella said

"I know that some of the Black Ocean boys are going to be. So it should at least be interesting." Bunny said

"And there's the bus to Magix. Come on!" Bloom yelled

"So Bloom. Is there anyone you like? We know Stella likes Brandon. But what about you?" Bunny asked

"I don't like anyone. You should know that Bunny. I don't date." Bloom said

"The lady doth protest too much." Stella teased

"I promise. I don't like anyone. Even if I did who would there be? You like Brandon and he's totally in love with you. Tecna and Timmy won't admit it but they're smitten. And Musa likes Riven." Bloom reasoned

"What about Sky? You didn't say anything about him." Stella said slyly

"He's just annoying. I mean really could he just leave me alone? Why is that always so much to ask?" Bloom asked

"Who's annoying?" Riven asked coming over with Brandon and Sky

"You. And you two." Bloom said

"Okay I get that they're annoying. But how am I annoying?" Brandon asked

"You won't just admit that you like Stella. I mean really. Ask her out already." Bloom said

"I'm with Bloom!" Bunny yelled

"Aw look. They're so red." Riven teased

"Come on Bunny. I wanna go see which idiots are going to be in the race." Bloom said

"No. You're not ditching me for the race. Not again." Bunny said running after Bloom

"Then you'll have to stop me!" Bloom called over her shoulder

"Bloom races?" The remaining teens asked

When they caught up to Bloom and Bunny they were glaring at a group of boys. They were from Black Ocean, the school for mercenaries. Bunny was holding one of Bloom's arms. And Bloom looked like she was trying to not kill them. Then Riven went and slipped an arm around Bloom's shoulders. Her glare was quickly turned on him but he ignored it.

"Riven. Are you really going to race this year?" One guy mocked

"So you've met the idiots. Good. Then I won't have to introduce you." Bloom growled as she turned her glare back to the boys

"Yeah. Sadly." Riven agreed glaring at them as well

"Is the poor little fairy not able to race anymore since they found out she's not really a witch?" One taunted

Bloom turned and stormed off. Bunny, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Sky quickly followed her. She walked away from the race area, going further from it and the annoying people around it. Once they caught up to her she had calmed down somewhat. Well to the point where she wouldn't kill them. She really wasn't allowed to race. The teachers didn't want her to have her training exposed. It wasn't allowed. It wasn't safe. She knew it had something to with the Dragon Fire. But she couldn't figure out what.

"Are you going to be okay Bloom?" Brandon asked

"Yeah. I just have better things to do than kill them. And I'm not going to be dragged into their games. If they're trying to make me join the race then they probably have something planned. And it can't be good." Bloom said

"So we don't have to worry about you going into a murderous rage?" Riven teased

"Most likely not. But then again. You never know." Bloom smirked

"You're an odd fairy. But that's why you're our best friend." Stella said hugging her with Bunny

"Can't...breathe..." Bloom gasped


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey Helia." Bloom called behind her as the door opened

"Hello Dragon." Helia greeted

"What brings you to Red Fountain?" Saladin asked

"I came to tell you that I would be returning to Red Fountain next year. Though I'll be gone until the new school year." Helia informed

"Cool. You'll need to call me Bloom most likely then. The others don't know about me being Dragon." Bloom said

"Well I'm late. I'll see you guys later." Bloom said leaving

* * *

"We will find you little fairy."

"You won't run from us again."

"The Dragon Fire will be ours!"

Then Bloom jolted awake as she felt something being ripped away from her very being. She saw the Trix on her balcony. Their Wisteria crystals taking her power. Her Dragon Fire. Then Bloom collapsed.

"Bloom! Wake up!" Flora cried

"Wha? What happened?" Bloom asked slowly

"We found you passed out on the floor. Something seems wrong though. It feels like there's something coming." Stella said

"Something dark." Musa said

"We need to get you to Nurse Ophelia. She needs to make sure you're okay." Tecna said

"No. I'll be fine. We need to get to Faragonda. I have to warn her." Bloom insisted trying to stand up

"We'll take you to her. But you have to see Ophelia first." Flora insisted

"No. Just have Ophelia come see me at the office. I have to talk to Faragonda." Bloom insisted

"Fine. Just let us help you sweetie." Flora conceded

* * *

"Bloom. Good you're here. We were just about to call for you. The Trix have taken over Cloud Tower. And they're going to call forth the Army of Decay." Faragonda informed

"That's why they were here last night. They took my magic. My Dragon Fire. I'm so sorry." Bloom said sadly

"Oh no. We're doomed." Griselda said

"No. I have to go to Sparks. It might help. Going to where I'm supposed to be." Bloom mused

"It will be extremely dangerous. Its a dead planet now." Faragonda warned

"I don't care. This is my fault." Bloom said

"We'll do all we can. Right now we must prepare for war." Faragonda said

* * *

"Our students are doing wonderfully." Griselda said surprised

"Of course they are. They're strong girls. What about the boys Saladin?" Faragonda asked

"We've done well surviving this first wave of attacks. I don't think we can make it through a second one. Red Fountain will fall." Saladin said

"We still have some hope. Bloom might be able to rekindle the Dragon Fire within her. But she would have to go to Sparks." Faragonda said

"We have to send her. At least that way we know that she made it there. She'll go either way." Saladin said

"I know. I just worry about her." Faragonda said

"I'll draw the next wave of attacks to Red Fountain. That way you can get her out of there. We'll retreat to Alfea if we fall." Saladin said

"Good luck Saladin." Faragonda said sadly

* * *

"Gentlemen, our scouts report that second invasion of witches is on its way. You fought well yesterday. But today, its time to put everything you've learned in your classes to the test. We may be outnumbered, but that does not mean we are outmanned!" Saladin spoke

"For honor!" Codatorta began

"And the glory of Red Fountain!" The heroes finished

"Everyone who survives passes the semester." Saladin told Codatorta

"Freshmen and Sophmores fall back! Juniors, Seniors! Hold Steady! Wait for my command! And remember the formations we learned in advanced tactics! Steady! Steady! This is it boys!

Homeroom A circle around! Homerooms B and C push 'em back to the gates!" Codatorta called out orders

"Have the advanced placement brigade move forward!" Saladin called

"Put my boys down!" Codatorta yelled

"We have no choice. We must retreat. Everyone to the evacuation ships! now!" Codatorta yelled after half the school fell off in ice

* * *

"This way gentlemen. We've prepared your quarters." Faragonda said

"They fought as hard as they could. But it just wasn't enough. The witches will come here next you know." Saladin said

"They're just too strong. We won't be able to hold them for long." Codatorta warned

"I know. But we just have to try. Our hope rests with one girl now." Faragonda said


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"No!" Musa screamed

"That chasm could be bottomless!" Flora worried

"What are we going to do?" Stella cried

* * *

'I remember this place. This was my home.' Bloom thought as she wandered through the old palace

The building was in ruins and frosted. She kept hearing voices and memories. Then the roof started crumbling and she saw the Winx. They soon joined her down in the palace. Melting the rest of the ice and snow around it. And helping her look through it.

"Bloom." A voice called

"That doesn't sound like a trapped voice." Stella panicked

"Wait, I know that voice. I think." Bloom assured

"Bloom. I've been waiting for you." Daphne said

"Daphne." Bloom said

She had learned about her. The nymph Daphne. An inhabitant of Sparks who had been killed by the Ancestral witches while protecting the Dragon Fire.

"That's a great outfit." Stella said randomly

"Please. We must hurry. Follow me." Daphne said leading them down a hallway

"Bloom. I know the Dragon Fire was stolen. And you were right to come here to look for it." Daphne said as they progressed down the hall

"Will you show me where it is?" Bloom asked hopefully

"Yes. But understand. The flame is not hidden here on Sparks." Daphne insisted

"Its not?" Bloom asked curiously

"No. But I have something to show you. Help you." Daphne said

* * *

Bloom ran as the Winx flew. The crown Daphne showed her had told her of her past. Then she was told to look for the Dragon Fire and she would find it. Confusing but still a clue. Then they went outside to get attacked by that weird giant yeti thing and ice crabs. Yeah today was shaping up to be great.

Now they were cornered, or more like surrounded. The girls were doing well. But there were still a lot left to go. So Bloom did the only logical thing she could think of. Now that she had time to think that is. Bloom pulled out her dark red phantosaber and stabbed the ice crab that had been creeping up behind her.

"Aw. Do the little crabs want to play? I can play." Bloom smirked as she quickly assisted in making crab cakes

Then she heard something from behind her. She turned too late and braced herself for the end. Instead she saw a glow of magic as it was killed. Riven then stood in its place, purple phantosaber in hand.

"Need some help?" Riven teased

"Don't worry girls! We're here! We'll save you!" Brandon yelled

"We'll get you out of this." Sky agreed while glaring jealously at Riven

"Did anyone hear that?" Bloom called before diving out of the way

It was the yeti thing. It had decided to join the fight. The boys attempted to hurt it to no avail. It would have been laughable if it wasn't for the whole fearing for their lives thing.

"Oh no! How are we going to fight this thing?" Timmy worried

"Don't worry boys! We're here! We'll save you!" Stella mocked as she and the Winx flew up to the monster

Bloom spared the Winx a wistful glance. Then went back to slicing and dicing the ice crabs. She had to keep them from hurting her or the boys. And she had to keep them away from the girls. Otherwise, they wouldn't stand a chance against the yeti thing. They needed to be able to concentrate fully on it. To give it all their Winx.

"Bloom! Will you be okay?" Stella called worriedly down to her

"I'll be fine Stella! All my training wasn't for nothing!" Bloom called back with a laugh similar to Codatorta's when he was in the midst of battle

"Be careful Bloom!" Tecna called down to her

"You too girls! I want my Winx in one piece!" Bloom called back

"So where'd you learn to use the phantosaber?" Riven asked

"Confidential. You're not allowed to know. Besides, I was a Cloud Tower witch. They tend to have classes at Black Ocean sometimes." Bloom said

"You took classes at Black Ocean?" Sky asked

"Only a few. They weren't that fun. More technical than anything. We were expected to figure it out on our own. They were all really bad." Bloom laughed

"You're so weird." Riven said

"Like you're any better." Bloom scoffed

* * *

"So how'd you get here?" Tecna asked

"We added a special warp drive to allow interdimensional travel. Then we had to fly through enemy territory and survive the obstacle fields. It wasn't a big deal really. I'm just glad we were able to help." Sky said

"Sky here wouldn't stop until we helped Bloom." Brandon teased

Riven stood off to the side jealously glaring at them now.

"Great. Let's go. I have to make sure they're okay." Bloom said

"Make sure who's okay?" Timmy asked


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I've rarely been updating. I'm being banished from the computer a lot lately. I have SATs coming up and finals. And I'm failing a class.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Welcome home girls. I'm glad you're all safe. It was a brave mission." Faragonda said

"Thanks Miss Faragonda. I only wish we had done better. Daphne was there. She said I had to find it. And I intend to. What happened while we were gone?" Bloom asked

"The witches destroyed the whole of Red Fountain. The boys will be staying here." Faragonda said evasively

"What happened to Cloud Tower Faragonda?" Bloom asked sternly

"I'm sorry Bloom. That's been made into the Trix's headquarters." Saladin said

"Then I'm going to help them." Bloom said stubbornly

"You can't go to try and save them. You just got back. You were barely able to survive that. And that was a dead planet." Sky said angrily

"Let's settle in first. Then we'll discuss the best action." Saladin said trying to pacify the students

"Faragonda, Saladin. While I honor your opinions I will not follow them if you want me to stay behind while you launch a rescue mission for my witches. I know that school better than Knut and that's saying something. I will not stand by and do nothing." Bloom insisted

"Of course Bloom. We know you wouldn't want to stay behind. That's why you won't go alone. Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Stella will be accompanying you. As will Knut. The rest of you will stay here and help defend the school." Faragonda said carefully

"Fine. Be careful. I want to come back to all of my friends intact. Did we lose anyone in the initial attacks?" Bloom asked

"No. There were many severe injuries. Nothing Ophelia can't take care of." Saladin assured

"Good. Stay safe and protect the school." Bloom said

"The five of you will be going on a special mission to infiltrate Cloud Tower. Bloom will be squad leader and you boys will be under her direct command." Saladin said to the shock of the heroes

"Come on Stella. We need to get you prepped. There's no way I'm taking you to Cloud Tower like that." Bloom said

"Hey Bunny. Thanks for getting us in." Bloom said softly

"Yeah now if the macho-men could move already we could go save the others." Bunny grumbled

"Forget the pansies. I'll go first wimps." Bloom said walking into the mirror door

* * *

"We're all here." A witch said

"Good. Stay together."

"Miss Griffin, what's going to happen when they break down the wall?"

"I don't know. And we don't want to be here when they get out."

"So we're just going to leave? But we worked really hard to get the Dragon Fire." Stella whined

"And it was very brave of you to come here. You should get plenty of extra credit for this. I must combine my powers with Faragonda and Saladin. We represent the three points of magic. Only then may we have a chance to defeat the witches."

"Griffin, I won't be going with you." Bloom said

"What do you mean Bloom?" Bunny asked

"I have to go. But not with you. There's something else I have to do. I'll hold off the monsters." Bloom said

"Be careful Bloom." Griffin said solemnly

"I'll go with you. You'll need someone to watch your back." Riven said

"Here. You'll need this to get to Alfea. Make sure you come back to us Bloom." Griffin said

"I should go with you. I'm better than Riven and can protect." Sky said snobbishly

"I can take care of myself just fine. And frankly I'd rather Riven come with me than you. He'll at least listen to me. You seem to think I'm some pathetic little girl who can't do anything." Bloom snarled

"Be careful Bloom! We'll see you at Alfea!" Stella cried as she floated through the vortex


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not even sure what to say about my devastating lack of updating. I'm trying. But I just can't think of anything. And I have finals coming up and I have to look at colleges. Even though it's not much, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"I really hate these things. They look like shrimp. I wonder if you can cook them." Bloom mused

"You're not seriously suggesting eating them are you?" Riven asked cautiously

"Ew! They're rot and decay. You don't eat that. I just think burning them to charred bits of nothingness might be a good way to get rid of them. And you might want to pay attention to the road. There's a giant one in front of-Ah!" Bloom said before screaming as the creature threw them of the bike

"Run!" Riven yelled

"I think we lost them." Riven said

"Good. I'll meet you in Magix." Bloom said walking in the opposite direction

"Where are you going?" Riven asked gruffly

"To the Black Lake. Not sure why but I need to go there. It's like something's calling to me. Avoid Magix and head straight to Alfea. They're going to need everyone." Bloom said

"Fine. Be careful Bloom." Riven called after her

"You too Riven!" Bloom yelled back

* * *

"Bloom!" The ghostly voice called to her

"Daphne?" Bloom asked warily, untrusting of her surroundings in the forest

"Come here Bloom." Daphne called

"Where are you ?" Bloom asked

"In the lake sister. Come." Daphne called

Bloom walked into the lake. She closed her eyes, picturing herself beneath the surface. Once her magic sent her there she started walking.

"You're very close to finding your powers Bloom. Keep looking. What do you see?" Daphne asked

"My adoptive family. And Bunny and Headmistress Griffin." Bloom said slowly

"Of course. They're the people who have taken care of and loved you. They've made you who you are today. As well as your adversaries." Daphne explained

"But I don't get it. Who am I? I'm supposed to be a fairy. But I've grown up thinking I'm a witch. Now I'm being told I'm the Keeper of the Dragon Flame and Princess of Sparks." Bloom said finally breaking in front of her sister

"You are all of those little sister. Bloom the witch, Bloom the fairy, Bloom Keeper of the Dragon Flame, and Bloom Princess of Sparks. You are all of these and so much more. That is what can never be taken from you. What's in your heart can never be taken from you. Now Bloom, your journey is over. You have...arrived." Daphne said before dissipating

"I...I am Bloom. Witch and fairy. Keeper of the Dragon Flame and Princess of Sparks." Bloom said with growing confidence

She then flew out of the water. She had regained her fairy form and powers. She was back. And the Trix were going to pay for messing with her friends.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Riven asked as he arrived at the Alfea grounds

"Riven!" The Winx and Specialists called

"Where's Bloom?" Bunny asked running over to them

"She told me to come straight here. That you would need everyone." Riven explained

"You never leave Bloom alone! She tries to do everything herself!" Bunny shrieked

"She's right though. We need everyone here. The witches are leading the final attack and they're taking the Invisible Road. They'll be here soon." Tecna said

"We're so doomed." Bunny groaned


End file.
